


Midnight Romance

by pumpkinraindrop



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinraindrop/pseuds/pumpkinraindrop
Summary: Bloom, left by the Winx, disliked by her Parents find's solace in someone that surprised her.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am starting to transfer all my work across from fanfiction.net to here due to the proposed changes from article 13. While no solid information is to be found, there is a theory that AO3 will be more likely to remain accessible. I'm hoping that's the case. Anyway, I hope you all really enjoy the story and thank you for reading!

Midnight Romance

It was past midnight, no one was up in Alfea College for fairies apart from two women. Bloom sat in the library, reading under a single lamp. She had tried to sleep but failed, and getting frustrated she had decided that she would head to the library and read. So here she sat, feeling quite miserable. She was exhausted and she wanted someone that in her opinion she would never be able to have. The young red headed woman had many thoughts running through her head. The other Winx girls had graduated and left her, none of them had spoken to her. Not even Stella, she didn't want anything to do with her.   
So, after visiting her adoptive parents on Earth and receiving a less than pleasant welcome she went to Miss Faragonda to as if she could work at Alfea, explaining what had gone down with her adoptive family, and as the older woman had a soft spot for the young red head she had made her an apprentice to Professor Palladium. The two got along really well, and soon became best friends, much more like brother and sister. She was good at what she did, and when she finished her apprenticeship two years later she had a guaranteed job as a partner to teach with Palladium. Over all she was incredibly happy with her life…. Barring one small problem that consisted of her love towards a certain brown haired woman.

Griselda once again could not sleep. She found it unbearable to stay awake in her bed any longer, when the whole thing seemed so pointless. Thoughts were running rampant through her head, as they had for the last couple of weeks, and she was getting fed up with the situation, but she figured that it was due to lack of sleep. So she decided to take a walk through the halls of Alfea. She first decided to head to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, and after she finished that she continued her small midnight tour of the school. Passing the library Griselda noticed a small light on, and so silently slinked inside ready to punish whichever student that was out of bed at this hour. She blinked owlishly however as she found the centre of her thoughts sitting at a table reading up on different kinds of magical plants and their healing properties. She noticed how the young red heads hair glittered in the night, her natural highlights making her skin appear slightly luminescent. Her eyes darkened with lust as she saw the thin cream coloured silk robe the woman was wearing. She was beautiful, and Griselda's breath hitched.

Griselda walked up behind the young girl, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Bloom startled, jumped, looking up at her friend. She relaxed at her touch, as the older woman took a seat beside her. Her brown eyes appeared much darker Bloom noticed, and Bloom wondered if maybe her friend liked what she saw.

"What are you doing up so late Bloom? Are you alright?" Griselda asked her voice deep and husky. She was worried about her, over the last year she had lost so much, and Griselda hoped that she had helped make life easier on the red head.

"I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep, I had to many thoughts going through my head." Bloom answered honestly, appreciating the concern from the older woman.

"What thoughts? Is there anything I can do to help?" Griselda's worry was mounting as Bloom shifted uncomfortably, so she stretched slightly, taking the woman's hand in hers. Bloom was never one for beating around the bush, but should she tell her? Sighing, Bloom decided she might as well put herself out of misery. She wouldn't know how the older female felt or if she could return her feelings until she was honest.

"The reason I couldn't sleep was because I was thinking of you. I've fallen for you. Hard…. Griselda where do we go from here?" Bloom blushed, the colour matching her hair, which was quite an achievement in itself. A grin broke out on Griselda's face, and throwing caution to the wind she leaned in, kissing the younger girl softly and slowly, giving chance to pull back. Bloom however responded instantly and enthusiastically, glad that the Deputy head appeared to feel the same way. The kiss soon heated up, and the two women felt as though they did not want this moment to ever end.

"God's I love you Bloom, please don't ever think otherwise. Ok?" Griselda spoke softly, cupping the young girl's face in her hand. Bloom nodding, panting slightly, she was happy and content, as she slipped off her chair, sitting on the Brown hared woman's lap. It felt right as they wrapped their arms one another cuddling, and enjoying the comfortable silence between them. This was right. Of that they were sure. After a while they both decided to make their way up to bed, and Griselda pulled Bloom into her room, grinning. This was the start of a beautiful relationship, this they knew. The two spent the night having fun, and satisfying each other. However, this left the two women utterly exhausted Friday morning. Upon getting ready for the day the two left Griselda's room, coming face to face with the rest of the clearly shocked, but unsurprised Professors of Alfea. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter Two

Bloom smiled weakly at the other Professors, snuggling into Griselda's side. This was not how she had envisioned telling the people who had soon become her family.

"Well, this is a nice surprise, I honestly thought it would have taken you longer. Not bad Griselda." Faragonda smirked at the Brown-haired woman who stared back, eyebrows raised.

"Not everyone can get together as quick as you and Griffin. It is honestly shocking to everyone how you do not tear one another's clothes off." Griffin snarked as she wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend. Bloom giggled as Faragonda blushed, making all the other Professors laugh along with them.

"I’m glad your both happy." Palladium smiled at the two, Bloom grinning, stepped over to Palladium, throwing her arms around him, standing on her toes to give him a hug. He hugged her back, and both were grateful for their close friendship with one another, the others watched this obvious display of affection, wondering how the young woman had brought them all closer together.

"However I think I am going to have to have a small word with you later Griselda." The usually happy elf stated quite serious, and Griselda gulped slightly as the Faragonda nodded her head in solemn agreement. She was doomed, the soon to be mother (not that Bloom knew that) and big brother were going to tear her apart, she just knew it. Bloom stood alongside Du Four watching the interaction with the three grinning widely at the pale look on Griselda's face, and the way the two were so protective of her.  
After breakfast Bloom was out in the surrounding woods collecting some plants so that she and Palladium could make some healing potions for Ophelia. She was quite happy, and calm, quite unlike her other half's feelings. Griselda stood inside Faragonda's office, both Palladium and Faragonda glaring at her.

"Do. Not. Hurt. Her. I love you Griselda like my own sister, but I consider Bloom my daughter. As does Griffin. So just think how when I am through with you Griffin and the twins would be waiting right behind with the others to do more damage." Faragonda spoke softly, menacingly, making the younger woman feel utterly terrified, she had never felt so uncomfortable in her old friend's company. Envisioning this made the colour drain from her face. However, she did not plan on hurting Bloom, she loved her. She loved her fiery personality, but the way she was so loving and much calmer with the family.

"Yes. I promise to curse you so severely that you shall not to be able to sleep for months without me being in your dreams to kick your butt. Then when you wake up I will be directly outside your room door making this a reality." Palladium spoke with a menacing smile, he would come good on that threat if the brown-haired woman ever dared to hurt his sister's feelings.

"I do not plan on hurting her, but I shall keep what you have both said in mind." Griselda spoke stiffly, sighing. In basic terms: They would kill her. This she would appreciate as she did not want to ever hurt the young read head.  
Suddenly, the conversation was disrupted between the three however due to a blast of yellow light coming out from the grounds and a sunny, blonde haired fairy stood out. She smirked looking around her. It hasn't changed a bit. Ugh stupid school, honestly why mum and dad think that I need to do one final year is beyond me. Look at me. What do I need to perfect? Stella thought looking around at the school she had spent so much time at. She didn't want to be her, so why did her parents insist on her doing this. All three teachers looked at each other before rushing down to where the young woman stood. What was she doing here? And how would Bloom react?

"Hey Miss G, Professor, Miss F. How's it going?" The young fairy asked beaming at the three teachers fakely who tried not to openly glare back at her. Stella handed Faragonda a letter that her parents had written, detailing that they would pay double so that Stella could do another last final year. Faragonda sighed. She did not particularly want the blond-haired girl anywhere near her daughter, but what could she do? She could not say no, just because of personal feelings, as that would give the school a bad reputation. However, she could make it hard for the young girl. Faragonda smirked.

"You can do a last year here, however you will have to redo it as your first year. This is not up for debate Miss Stella. This is what will happen, and you will do well to remember to treat every member of staff with the utmost of respect. Do you understand?" Faragonda asked, cutting Stella off as she was about to argue. Instead the fairy nodded meekly, internally sulking at how it was all so unfair.  
The other two smirked at the unimpressed girl, however both worried how the youngest member of the family would take the news of her return. The two did not have to wait long to find out.

"Stella? What are you doing here?" Bloom stood shocked and clearly upset at seeing someone that she used to care for so much. Griselda went to her side, taking the basket of plants from her and wrapping an arm protectively and reassuringly. This is not good. I just hope she does not kill her in public at least. Maybe we could just pretend to have never have seen her. Griselda's thoughts were needed, as Stella screeched about how she could not believe Bloom was gay, causing Bloom to try and attack the girl. Palladium and Griselda held the red head back, trying to calm her down as the Princess continued to dig herself a deeper hole by insulting Griselda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	3. Chapter Three

At a last insulting comment about Griselda, the three teachers looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and let go the very angry and fiery red head. Stella had brought this on herself. She deserved this. Bloom chased after a terrified Stella, making the surrounding students laugh and cheer for the youngest teacher. Bloom blasted her backside within five minutes, as well as magically dying the girl’s hair green, which would not come out for a few weeks. This meant that the young yellow haired girl had to be taken to Ofelia for healing for minor burns and cuts and bruises. Bloom was not happy to have Stella back at Alfea, however she knew that since her position demanded respect that if Stella gave her any trouble she could have allot of fun. That was apart from what the rest of her family would do to her.  


"Now you will all be tested today. I want all of you to get into small groups and make your way through the forest back to Alfea. The difference between this and first year however is that the forest will actively seek you out to make sure you can't make it back. You will all have to remember what you have been taught. Do not worry as nothing will seriously harm you. Good luck girls!" Palladium spoke confidently as Bloom handed out lilac backpacks to the students, handing Stella hers roughly. With that the two vanished from the girl's sight, sitting on a log together at the end of the course. Palladium poured both of them tea as they watched the students through magical camera's. She had to admit this was highly entertaining.

"So how are you and Griselda?" Palladium smiled at his friend, relaxing against the trunk of the tree, his long caramel hair tumbling over his shoulders. Bloom curled up, making herself more comfortable.

"It's going really well thank you. She's taking me out on a date Friday night, I'm actually really excited." Smiling Bloom, let her walls come down, she felt safe, this was completely natural for her. "How are you and Zarathustra?" Grinning mischievously as the elf blushed.

"I'm glad you two are good, and I'm glad your both happy. It's good to see you smile. Zarathustra and I are good to, we went out last night, she's asked me to tell you that if you want anyone to take Miss Stella down, she and her sister will do it." Grinning Palladium laughed remembering how disgruntled his mate had been. "She also thinks you did a wonderful job on her, her only regret was that she unable to see it, and asks I you would not mind doing it again." Bloom laughed hard at this.

"I knew I loved your wife for some reason." The elf grinned good naturedly at the fairy. He had had the same reaction.

"And if she wants sure, tell her to bring Elditrude and Griffin, and I'll get some popcorn. We can make a real go at it." The two laughed again, as Palladium watched carefully as their students fought off some vines, while Stella stood complaining about the effects that the swamp was having on her hair.  
It turned out that Stella's group came last in place, with the other four girl's feeling very disgruntled with the newly turned green haired fairy.  
After classes Bloom made her way to Faragonda's office. She steed in the room, quietly watching as Faragonda looked irked at whatever she was working on.

"Is it seriously that bad? I mean, like seriously, you look as though your about to kill someone. What has Griffin done this time?" Bloom smirked as Faragonda looked up wearily from her work. Moving around to sit on the edge of the desk beside her Bloom had a look to see she was reading a small black book, dark magic poured from it making Bloom shiver slightly.

"It's good to see you dear, I'm glad you're here. Yes, it's that bad…. And this time it is not Griffin's fault. For once." The two laughed. Fargonda looked at the young woman she viewed as a daughter. She was her daughter barring in blood and name. She hoped to rectify the name problem at least.

"I’m glad you're here. I wanted to show you something and ask what you think." Faragonda pulled some papers from her desk, handing it to the red head. Bloom read it, her eyes widening in shock.

"You want to adopt me? Like for real? Seriously?" Bloom asked hopefully, she hoped that the younger woman wanted her like that.

"Yes, both Griffin and I do. We want you as our daughter. We care and love you very much. Would you like us-Ooomph!" Bloom had pushed herself off the table, wrapping her arms around the older woman in a tight hug. Faragonda smiled softly as sobs wracked the girl's small frame, cuddling her to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Bloom just snuggled in further to her mother's embrace. Yes, Faragonda would take that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	4. Chapter Four

Bloom sat at the Professors table the next morning between Avalon and Palladium, the two kept throwing worried glances at the red head who had barely eaten. Her movements were sluggish and although they could see she was trying she obviously wasn't feeling good.

"Bloom are you ok?" Avalon asked placing a hand over hers. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with illness.

"I’m fine, just feel a bit under the weather today." Griselda hearing this, looked at her girlfriend closely. Under the weather? She looked so pale it was possible that she could rival a corpse. Griselda sighed sipping her tea, knowing that the red head wouldn't admit to feeling unwell. She resolved to keeping a close eye on her. At worst she could pick the younger woman up and carry her back to their room. She smiled softly at this, thinking back to the night before when she had found Bloom sitting on her bead, her stuff already moved in, it had been a most welcome surprise to say the least. Palladium, Avalon and Bloom headed off to a spare lab, ready to start on a new healing potion. The two men looked at each other, a silent conversation passing over the top of her. They would make extra, giving it to her. Then suffer the consequences of her indignation of not needing it, she was often stubborn.  
Half way through the potion Bloom sat the stool beside her, head resting on her clasped hands. The two looked at her in concern before looking back at the potion. There were a few more hours before it would be ready, and before they could give some to Bloom.

"Why don't I walk you back, and you can get some rest for a few hours?" Palladium asked softly, wrapping his arm around her. Bloom simply nodded, making the two worry more. Normally she would have put up a fight. Avalon, hugged the girl goodbye, worrying how sick she actually was.  
The two walked together in silence, Palladium supporting Bloom as they slowly weaved their way through the corridors, back to the teacher’s quarters. Once there Palladium placed Bloom in bed, magically changing her clothes, and sat with her until she drifted off to sleep. He then left to tell Faragonda and Griselda, who both rushed immediately to her side. Avalon put the potion under a spell to make sure it wouldn't explode but would also alert him to when it was done, and went to teach his classes. The students queried Palladium about where Bloom was, and news spread rapidly of her illness. No one noticed the blonde-haired fairy grinning smugly at the back of the class.

At lunch all the Professors of Alfea was crowded into Bloom's and Griselda's room. Ophelia was already in there running diagnostic spells to try and find out what was wrong. Griselda sat next to Bloom looking heartbroken as the unconscious girl moaned in pain. None of them wanted to see this, but not even Ophelia could work out what was wrong with her. Du Four came closely, looking at a small rash that had appeared only on her hands. Frowning the red clad women tried to remember why this was familiar.

"Oh my goodness! She's been poisoned! Ophelia, do you not remember when my mother got unwell and yours was there, they found that the Tigriss plant caused it. It looks very similar to what my mother described." Ophelia looked momentarily stunned, before getting to work on trying to save the young Professor in training. It would not be long before her immune system would start shutting down on her. Palladium and Avalon rushed down to the lab to start brewing an antidote to help relieve the girl.

"How would she have come into contact with the plant? I didn't think that there was any of the plant on Magix?" Avalon asked the frowning Elf who was frantically trying to make the potion so that they could administrate it.

"It doesn't, and she would not have come into contact with it. The how she got sick has gotten me stumped. The main planet that it thrives on is Sol…. Solaria!" Palladium looked wide at Avalon, the two stared at each other.

"Go! Quick! I’ll stay here and finish the potion." Palladium implored, and Avalon did not have to be told twice. He rushed up to Faragonda and Griselda, both women were trying to cool down the girl, dabbing cold flannelettes onto the girl's flushed skin. Avalon explained what the conclusion that he and Palladium had come up with. This made both women’s faces darken in anger. Immediately Faragonda cancelled classes calling the rest of the staff and Stella into her office. The young princess sat down, fidgeting nervously under the intense stares of the faculty. All in all, it hadn't turned out like Stella had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	5. Chapter Five

"You have no proof that it was me!" Stella stated smugly, crossing her arms and leaning back into her chair. The Professors glared at the young girl, she was oblivious to the rules and others around her.

"Miss Stella, while we may not have any proof it is very odd that you come back here, have a disagreement with Professor Bloom, and then she ends up poisoned. Please, we need to know how you administrated it, it is of the most vital importance as it could kill her." Faragonda growled out, her maternal instincts kicking in. Stella's face drained of colour, she had not thought that it would kill Bloom, just seriously harm her.

"We will not kick you out Miss Stella if you own up to it, but you will be severely punished." Faragonda desperately wanted to smack the young blond haired girl, she tried to refrain herself and distance herself from the situation, she however was not having much look.

"I promise I didn't mean to kill her! I was just so angry! She tried to attack me and made me look like a complete fool! So, I thought I'd just slip a bit of the liquid of the plant into one of her bottles of water!" Stella reeled out, surprising and angering the other Professors.

"Be that as it may Miss Stella you are in very deep trouble. You will be spending plenty of time in detention for the next two months. This punishment is very light Miss Stella, especially due to the fact that there is still a chance that she may not make it. Go back to your room Miss Stella, and do not leave unless it is for meals or classes. You may go." Faragonda sent her off with a wave of her hand. Stella opened the door and almost walked into the Cloud Tower and Red Fountain Professors. They stared at Stella momentarily before she hurried off.

"Faragonda what is going on? What is so urgent?" Griffin asked her wife, getting straight to the point. Faragonda looked up at her, tears brimming in her eyes. Griffin rushed over to her wife, wrapping her arms around her, as Du Four explained the situation. The family all looked grave and worried at the thought that their youngest family member could die. 

They met Griselda who was sat on the bed, holding Bloom's hand and dabbing her forehead. Her complexion rivalled the white sheets around her, and Griffin stepped forward to the bed, sitting on the other side of Bloom, taking her other hand. Griffin could not believe that she had just got her daughter and she may now be snatched right out of her hands. It was cruel, she was such a sweet girl. Griffin had come to love her. Faragonda sat behind her wife, staring at the all to still form of their daughter. None of them could quiet take it in, each of them waited for her to jump up and laugh at them all. But this was not a joke, this was the act of a young girl whose actions had gone too far. The family tried to think positive, as they all sat around the bed, talking to the young girl softly, telling her about her day. They hoped that it would help, and it did, Bloom could hear them, but couldn't move her body, just listening to them talking about what they had been doing helped relax the young fairy.  
A few hours flew by until the door flew open and Avalon came barrelling through the door, startling the rest of the family.

"The antidote is finished! Palladium I will need your assistance to help administer it to Bloom." Avalon spoke fluently, calmly and confidently. This would work, it had to. Quickly Palladium sat behind Bloom, supporting her head. Gently Palladium tilted the vial of liquid down her throat, helping her swallow. Every one watched in hopeful silence. Slowly Bloom's skin began to have colour and an hour later her eyes fluttered open. The Professors gasped, and Griselda burst into tears with happiness causing Bloom to look at her confused.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Bloom asked softly, her voice raspy and concerned. Griselda smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Nothing sweetheart, don't worry. Just get some rest and I'll explain everything later ok?" Softly Bloom Stroked Blooms hand, as her eyelids fluttered closed. Gently Palladium slid out from behind her, and laid her down, as Faragonda covered her back up.  
"What did you give her?" Elditrude asked, she couldn't quite believe how fast Bloom had recovered. She was relieved she was ok, but curious as to what would have that effect.

"It was simple, once I knew how Miss Stella had done it all I had to done was create the basic potion and use a few drops of her blood. Miss Stella is currently with Ophelia, she'll be out of it for a few days, but she will recover." Avalon explained to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. He was relieved to have been able to heal Bloom so quickly, but hopefully there would be no need to repeat the process in the near future. Elditrude and Zarathustra looked at one another, having a silent conversation, the sun haired fairy would not be let off so easily.  
The Professors departed leaving Bloom with her mothers and girlfriend. The three sat watching her, talking softly amongst themselves, not wanting to wake the red head from the much-needed sleep. They talked well into the night, before one by one they fell asleep.  
The sun was well up in the sky as Bloom awoke. She looked towards were the three women were curled up on the bed beside her, safely cocooned between them. She looked into Griselda's peaceful face, softly stroking her hair causing Griselda to awaken and smile at the younger woman.

"How are you feeling?" The brown-haired woman asked, wrapping her arms securely around the red head.

"Tired and weak, but okay. What happened?" Bloom asked, allowing Griselda to explain, feeling saddened that Stella would stoop that low. She was hurt but not surprised, and she made the resolution to stay as far away from the sun fairy as possible. Griffin and Faragonda sat up startled as all around Alfea a shrill scream pierced the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	6. Chapter Six

Stella looked in the mirror in horror, instead of her hair there was vines in their place and her skin was now a funny shade or orange. Neither of these changes did the sun fairy any changes, and she burst into tears. The doors to her room burst open and students and Professors looked around to only see the new Stella.

"I'm ugly! I'm hideous! Why did this happen to me?" Stella whined in a high pitch voice, grating on the occupants of the room who just laughed.

"It's not funny! Someone did this to me! They got rid of my beautiful hair and skin colour! I will never be the same again…. Some one's gonna pay!" The Solarian princess threatened, her eyes darkening in anger. How could they? Who would day do this to the rightful Princess of Solaria! They will regret ever doing this to me! Everyone started to file out after taking pictures and videos so that they could post them online. They couldn't wait to show their family and friends.

By lunch time the photos and videos of Stella had all gone global. No one in any of the realms could believe it was actually her. The teachers were sat up at the table discussing the work of two familiar witches. Suddenly the side door opened and Bloom hobbled in using Palladium as a walking stick. The red head laughed at a joke he made, as Griselda stood up worried but grinning softly.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Griselda chastised as she and Palladium helped Bloom to her seat. Faragonda smiled at her daughter, squeezing her hand while Du Four poured her a glass of water, handing it to the red head, who gratefully took a sip.

"Thank you, Palladium." Bloom grinned at the elf who took a seat beside Faragonda, smiling back.   
"I’m fine, honestly, I just hurt a bit. Thanks to Avalon I'll be as good as new in a couple of days." Griselda took a seat beside her girlfriend, still concerned but knowing it would be fruitless to argue.

"Have you seen the images Bloom?" WizGiz asked softly, Bloom shook her head and Avalon handed her his phone. Bloom tried to stifle her laughter at the photos of Stella looking decidedly unprincess-like. The red heads body wracked with laughter silently, making the rest of the family laugh. She shook her head whilst handing the phone back to Avalon.

 

"It looks as though I have your wives to thank, Palladium, Avalon. Tell them I said thank you, it's brilliant." The red head grinned brightly, she loved the way the two liked to play tricks, she even teamed up with them against their husbands. Bloom helped herself to some chicken and salad.

"Bloom, how would you feel about going out with me and your Pappa Friday night?" Faragonda asked softly, looking at her daughter now healthier looking complexion.

"Sure mum, sounds like fun, I would love to." Grinning up at her, she squeezed her mother’s hand, she was glad to have found a mother who cared, she was extremely protective. The other Professors smiled at the two, grateful to see Bloom looking better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	7. Chapter Seven

It was Friday evening and Bloom was sat with Faragonda and Griffin in a restaurant in Magix. Everyone was staring at the three as the small family messed around, and talked. The people of Magix were even more surprised that Griffin laughed openly and willingly.

"She did what?" Bloom asked giggling. The three walked out of the restaurant, the occupants sighing as they stood to go, gaining glares from Griffin.

"We were doing an open day for Alfea and decided to have things like toffee apples and small foods. Griselda a couple of hours before it started had changed the apples for onions, I had to admit that it was quite funny to see the faces but the hours of trouble and headache that it caused was awful. Who knew a small prank would cause so much trouble?" Faragonda shook her head as Griffin chuckled wrapping an arm around Bloom who was shivering in the evening air. Bloom grinned up at the older woman, wrapping her arm around her and Faragonda's waist. It felt good to be with her parents. She loved spending time with them.

"Interesting, I may just have to see about how she'll react to that." The two older women looked at their daughter, she was perfect for Griselda, and she kept the family on their toes. They loved the younger girl and was glad that she had allowed them to adopt her.  
As they arrived back in the teachers quarters the rest of the professors looked up from where they were crowded around the tv. They smiled as Bloom took off her jacket and plonked herself down in Griselda's lap, the older woman proceeding to blush.

"Well now that you've sat down, you're going to have get back up and come with us." Zarathustra grinned, as Elditrude pulled her up, not giving her a say in the matter, dragging her away, as the other Professors stared after the three in worry. The two of them getting together was never good. But the three of them? That would be a disaster.  
"Now, we heard that you liked our little prank on Stella, and wanted to get in on the action. So, have any ideas?" Elditrude asked as the three walked arm in arm down the silent corridors.

"Well you know how it's going to be the end of term next week? I was thinking of…."

(One week later)  
Stella dragged her suitcase behind her as grumbling all the way. Miss Faragonda had decided that they would spend the last couple of days trying to learn to get by without using magic. She pushed the vines back into place as they came forwards.

"Stupid witches. Stupid Headmistress. This year has been awful." Stella didn't notice Bloom watching her as she came, trying to drag the suitcase down the stairs. 'It’s about to get whole lot worse Stella, don't worry.' Bloom smirked, she had promised her Mother to keep it low key, however no one knew exactly what was going to happen. Suddenly Stella screamed dropping her suitcase as blood poured from her suitcase.

"Oh my goodness! Someone help! There's something in my suitcase!" Stella shrieked, pointing at it. Professors ran to the seen.

"Open it for Stella!" A student shouted from the gathering crowd, slowly Stella opened it, and promptly got covered in what they could now see was juice. The crowd laughed at her as they filmed it. They couldn't believe the footage that they were getting this year of the stuck up Princess.

"Nooo… My Clothes! How could this happen." Stella stood whining on the stairs, the Professors rolled their eyes, leaving to finish up the last bit of work. Bloom chuckled slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	8. Chapter Eight

Griselda sat in a small restaurant in downtown Magix, frowning at what appeared to be a familiar face with brown hair. She was sure that she had seen those eyes before but for the life of her she couldn't think of who. This irritated her, and the fairy saw her staring quickly hid her face behind a menu.

Suddenly the door to the restaurant opened and Bloom breezed in. Griselda's jaw dropped open as she too in Bloom who was decked out in a knee length blue dress and heels with her hair in soft curls. Any thoughts of the strangely familiar girl flew straight out of her head as Bloom walked over to her, the other occupants of the restaurant staring at the beautiful woman. The males, and quite a few females drooled as Bloom stepped beside Griselda kissing the other woman on the cheek, who blinked staring at the smirking red head for a few moments before grinning back, hugging her close. The two sat down, and a waiter rushed over to them.

"My name is Earl, and I will be your waiter this evening what can I get you?" He asked staring at Bloom, obviously checking her out. Bloom ignored the looks he was sending.

"Me and my girlfriend would like some wine please, red sound good, Selda?" Bloom asked smiling at Griselda who was glaring at him. She nodded. "Red it is, thanks, we'll just look over the menu and call you back." Bloom shooed him away with her hand, picking up a menu and handing the spare to the brown-haired woman who was staring at her surprised.

"He was flirting with you." She stated dryly, causing Bloom to giggle at her, reaching for her hand.

"Yep, he was, but he doesn't seem to bright, nor does he really come close to you." Bloom answered honestly, blushing, this caused the older woman to grin, rubbing the red head's hand.

"I'm glad you think so." Bloom shook her head ruefully. The two women were reading their menu's a constant string of conversation, completely unaware of the brown-haired girl staring at the two in complete shock and disgust.  
The waiter came back, puffing his chest out, and giving Bloom what was supposed to be a sexy smile, although Bloom felt that he looked more constipated than sexy. Griselda found this highly amusing, even when Griselda was started to get irritated.

"Seriously, you have our orders, now please go get our food and leave us be." Her eyes narrowed Griselda was sure she could hear her growling. He left, looking rather nervous and surprised, and Griselda tried to draw her into conversation to help her calm down.

"So, what are you and the twins planning then?" Bloom grinned at her, mischievously, making Griselda nervous.

"That's something that you'll have to find out when it happens." At that moment the food arrived, this time with a different waiter. They ate their lunch, the brown-haired girl watching them, glaring as she ate. After the two left, and the odd woman followed, making Griselda suspicious again. Leading a confused Bloom into an empty alleyway, Griselda pushed Bloom gently against the wall, kissing her, making the red-haired woman grin through her kisses. There was a familiar shriek and a blast was directed at Bloom, knocking the girl over. Griselda whipped around turning to stare as the brown-haired woman started running away from the scene; quickly Griselda threw a ball of magic at the woman causing her to be trapped in a pink sphere of light, which hovered back over to where Griselda was bent beside Bloom, helping the angry red head up. Slowly the two watched in astonishment as brown hair was revealed as blond.

"Stella! What the hell?" Bloom shouted, she couldn't believe what her so called friend had done. Then again, they weren't really friends anymore Bloom thought, a twinge of sadness, but that was overridden by anger at Stella's next comment.

"I should ask you two the same thing. You two are disgusting, and all the lads like you much more than me! Your nothing, you're a simple earth girl, a nobody. You're not even that pretty." Stella whined high pitched. Griselda stalked over to the yellow haired girl slapping her across the face, her anger tangible with the way her magic crackled around her. Bloom placed her hand on Griselda's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get home love, I'm sure the others would love to hear about this." Bloom said softly, a cut on the left side of her face bleeding badly. Griselda stared at her softly, taking a clean tissue out of thin air and dabbing at the red head's cut. She sighed but nodded, wrapping an arm around Bloom and transporting the three onto Alfea grounds. The couple watched as Stella heaved being violently sick at the travel, she had never felt so awful. Bloom looked disinterested. All of a sudden there was a banging of a door and the rest of the family came rushing out of the building, stopping at the sight of a bloodied Bloom. Palladium and Du Four ran up to Bloom, starting to heal her cheek and fussing over her, as Faragonda and Griffin took a hold of the yellow haired girl who cowered away at the glares she was getting.

"I think we need to have a chat with your parents, don't you?" Faragonda spoke, as she transported herself Griffin, Griselda and the sun fairy into the Palace of Solaria. The rest of the Professors led Boom inside, Avalon making her a cup of tea as she sat in between the elf and silver haired woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	9. Chapter Nine

Bloom told the rest pf the small family what had occurred while they had been out, starting from the beginning of the date, smiling as she remembered the shocked and stunned face, making the rest of the Professors laugh. However, when she told them what Stella had done to her they growled in response, their protective instinct kicking in over the young red head. 

Together they waited, Avalon making more tea as they listened to the twins as they regaled Bloom with some of the antics and pranks that they and her parents had done. The professors smiled as she sat leant into Palladium giggling. The elf pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, as they cherished the sound of her laugh, hating it when she cried, due to Stella, more often than not. Codatorta stood up as they sensed someone coming through the wards, he sighed in relief as he saw the forms of the three women.

"It's only Faragonda, Griffin and Griselda." The others relaxed, their senses taking over as their need to protect the young girl came out. Bloom looked around confused, they seemed to be holding their breath, they looked almost…. Inhuman? Palladium sat down, wrapping a protective arm around the younger girl as Du Four did the same on her other side. Griselda walked in in front of the two headmistresses looking for Bloom worriedly who stood up and all but ran into her arms, glad to see her looking decidedly calmer. Faragonda and Griffin engulfed their daughter in a hug, all three women checking to see Bloom's now healed cheek.

"What happened? Where's Stella? Did you get in trouble?" Bloom asked worried, wanting to know if Griselda was ok, and what had happened. The brown-haired woman led Bloom over to sit on her lap, as Avalon handed the tired women cups of tea. The green skinned woman sighing in relief.

"Miss Stella has gotten into some serious trouble. She has been warned to turn her act around or face her younger sister becoming air to the throne. She will be returning to Alfea, but she will only be allowed out for lessons and meals. To say her parents are displeased would be an understatement. She cried and whined, but to her parents credit they did not back down." Faragonda explained massaging her head and leaning into Griffin. She smiled tiredly as Bloom took her hand, squeezing it.

"She better not cause more trouble or I will hex her myself. I do not mind getting rid of her, or causing hell. You may love what her parents did do to her though." Griffin grinned at her daughter, as she looked both curious ad mischievous. She would make a great witch. She thought fondly.

"Why what happened? What did they do?" Bloom grinned manically, at least a bit unhinged.

"They have taken the one thing that means the most to her. Her beauty. She ran to room trying to cover herself." Laughing Bloom was happy, she thanked her parents, hoping that now the yellow haired girl would leave her be. However, she underestimated that as Stella had a piece of information that would forever change her life, and the sun fairy hoped that it would be for the worst. She hoped to make the red head feel as much pain as she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	10. Chapter Ten

The next few days passed by in a blur of shopping and spending time with one another. Bloom especially enjoyed this but she had decided that she wanted to do something to Griselda, she decided a small but funny prank would be the best way to go. Zarathustra and Elditrude had teamed up with her taking Griselda out for the evening, promising to return her very late and very drunk. Du Four and Bloom then proceeded to fill small cups with water half way; they did this until they had four hundred of them filled up leading towards their bed. They then proceeded to charm the cups so that they could not be gotten rid of until Griselda sung sexy and I know it. What made it better was that just before Griselda got back they put Clingfilm between the cups and the ceiling so that she couldn't just fly, once again charmed again to only go away when Griselda sung. 

Bloom laid down on the bed in a blue silk nighty, listening as Griselda drunkenly stumbled across the shared living room, and pressed the video camera onto record. She giggled as Griselda opened the door, trying to take in all the cups, and figuring out what to do. She tried to magic them away, repeatedly so, as she growled in frustration.  


"What have you done?" Griselda growled lustfully, her eyes running over her body. Bloom grinned, stretching slowly, allowing the thin nightgown to rise up slowly.  


"It's a puzzle you have to figure it. I'll give you a clue: Du Four and I created it." Mischievously Bloom watched as Griselda tried to drunkenly figure out a fast way across. Suddenly she flew across the room, getting entangled in the Clingfilm and falling on top of the cups. Bloom tried to stifle her laughter at the colourful language her woman was coming out with. The rest of the family came to stand in the doorway. Her Mother, Pappa and Saladin simply raising their eyes as they watched the brown-haired woman try to get up from the cups. Cotatorta and the rest laughed their heads off, Griselda glaring at them as the cups refilled themselves.  


"Tell me how to get across." Griselda commanded Du Four, becoming more and more frustrated in her drunken state.

"Simple, think about my magic, this is how you get across." Du Four grinned calmly, leaning against the door, watching in amusement as Griselda took a moment to think about this.  


"I have to sing?" Du Four nodded, pointing to a microphone. She was glad for the use of her magic in this, and found it brilliant that Bloom managed to make it so that she _had_ to do the prank, not being to simply magic it away. Griselda picked up her microphone, and looked at the song preselected.  


"Please tell me you are not serious?" Griselda demanded, looking like she was about to die of embarrassment.  


"Oh, I am _very_ serious, you know. Although if you don't want to come to bed tonight that's fine by me. By the way, don't forget to dance to. Put on a good show for me please." Bloom grinned at her, staring directly into her eyes.  


"Just you wait, I will get you back for this, once I'm across." Griselda threatened, making Bloom giggle, she knew that she would very much enjoy _that_ sort of revenge.

The music came on, and Griselda resignedly started to drunkenly dance, struggling to keep upright.  


_"When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly_  
I pimp to the beat,  
Walking on the street with in my new lafreak, yeah  
This is how I roll, animal print, pants out control,  
This is red foo with the big afro  
It's like Bruce Lee rock at the club"

**Griselda sung off key, her words slurring slightly together. She took a chair, trying to seductively dance, coming close to falling off the chair.**

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

**The cups started to disappear one by one, Griselda slid seductively down the back of the chair. Bloom and the others were doubled over laughing, they couldn't believe the sight they were seeing. Avalon and Du Four were on the floor, whilst Palladium, Zarathustra and Elditrude had tears streaming down their faces, leaning against one another for support.**

_I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it_

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight 'em off_  
When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks  
This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go  
We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
No shoes, no shirt, and I still get serviced

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see_  
Everybody stops and they staring at me  
I got passion in my pants  
And I ain't afraid to show it (show it, show it, show it)

_I'm sexy and I know it  
I'm sexy and I know it_

_Check it out, check it out_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah_  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah  
Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah

**Griselda at this tried to wiggle, dropping down onto the floor. She kept getting the words mixed up, missing some of them completely.**

_Do the wiggle man  
Do the wiggle man_

_I'm sexy and I know it_

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body_  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body, I work out

_I'm sexy and I know it”_

At the end the cups cleared up completely, the cling film disappearing, and Bloom quickly switched the camera off record, as Griselda got to her feet and stepping over to the red head, grinning evilly. Her darker side came out making the young red shiver in pleasure. Pay back indeed. She wouldn't be walking properly tomorrow. That she was sure. The Professors quickly vacated the room, allowing the two to have their privacy. Not that it helped with how loud they were, spurring the other couples to having some fun to. Some of them would be in the same position as Bloom the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is called 'sexy and I know it' and it is sung by LMFAO, published by Kobalt Music, in own no rights to it, and I have used it for entertainment purposes only. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have a free moment to spare please drop a review, telling me what you think.  
> Take care <3


	11. Chapter Eleven

Bloom sat watching the student's pour once again through the gates of Alfea, back to start a new term before the Summer holidays. She reminisced the morning after her prank on Griselda, she could barely walk, but that was okay, after all neither could a few others. She remembered the way that Griselda had been so hung over, and pretty much out of it, for at least one hour, before Palladium took pity and gave her a potion. The other members of their family had been merciless in teasing her, barely avoiding hexes from the brown-haired woman.

Sipping her tea, she grinned, she loved Griselda dearly, and their relationship was going strong, she knew she would always love the woman, it was impossible not to. It just felt right. She felt as though she belonged with her. She felt safe and loved. Not that she really needed protecting… She didn't really have a problem with kicking someone's ass if the need demanded it, however it was always nice to have Griselda ready to back her up.

Glancing out the window again she saw Stella enter the gates, looking, well, she couldn't think of a word to sum it up. Her skin was now similar to a reptiles, looking scaly and her face was covered in purple pustules. Her hair was a deep midnight black that hung limp around her, and she was crouched over slightly. Bloom smiled at the transformation, vowing that she would enjoy the last remaining day. The students glared at her, most looking rather unwell as they caught sight of her, and Bloom shook her head, this would not go over well with the sun princess. She was right as Stella kept her head down proceeding to walk towards… The teachers wing? Curious Bloom hopped off the windowsill of the shared living room, debating on whether to take her tea with her.

"Might as well, no point wasting good tea." She told herself, taking a sip and smiling slightly at the calming effect it had.  
Bloom descended the staircase, coming face to face with Stella at the bottom. The sun haired fairy looked slightly surprised at seeing her there. Bloom took another small sip from her cup leaning casually against the rails.

"I need to talk to you Bloom. Please?" Stella looked up at her, Bloom sighed softly, thinking that maybe she just wanted to apologise. This however was the furthest thing away from Stella's true intention. Bloom led her into a spare, rarely used classroom, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the back, Stella sat beside her, facing the red head.

"Bloom, I've acted like a bit of a jerk lately but what I am about to tell you is serious. You need to know. Bloom, the Professors are Vampires, they were changed a few years back, but they're like super good at resisting blood. They're eyes flash red when angry, they have fangs which are always present but hardly noticeable. And they're immortal. Bloom you're in serious danger. Miss Griselda only wants you for your blood; once she's done she'll toss you aside. Probably kill you. That's what she did with her last human toy anyway." Bloom sat there stunned as she stared into Stella's seemingly worried face, searching for an ounce of a lie. She found none. Sighing she sunk back into her chair. She knew that they weren't human, but it still came as a bit of a shock to the system.

"I'll give you some space to think ok?" Stella spoke softly, standing up to leave. Bloom hardly noticed however, still reeling at the information. How could she have missed this? Should it matter to her? Would they hurt her? Bloom took a few deep breaths. 

_Okay, first things first. How could I have missed it? Well that's simple enough, it's not like I've ever really met a vampire before. So, should it matter to me? Well they took me in; they cared for me, and have treated me as a member of their family. Griselda loves me, that's something that I don't doubt for an instant, so no it doesn't matter what they are. And I guess the hurting question doesn't apply since I just answered that myself. Well. Now what? Do I confront them? I guess that it would be for the best…. Shit I'm late for the welcome back thing. Damnit!_

Quickly Bloom rushed through the hallways, slipping into the entrance hall to stand next to Du Four who looked at her with worry in her eyes. Shaking her head, she mouthed 'later' which seemed to satisfy the silver haired woman for a while….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Professors sat in Alfea's living room, looking over at their youngest member in worry they wondered what had happened to make her so unusually quiet. She sat curled up, just taking in what was going on but not joining in. She had been lie that all the way through the welcome back dinner, and not even Griffin knew what to do. Faragonda stood up, and crossed to sit beside the red head wrapping her arm around her.

"What's wrong? What's gone on?" She asked, Bloom sighed leaning against her Mother, grateful for the comfort that it gave.

"I talked to Stella." Everyone tensed, and Bloom heard growls slip from their mouths, as their eyes subtly changed slightly orange. "She told me something…. Something about you, that you hadn't told me." Bloom spoke softly, slowly. The others paled, having an idea of just what the young sun fairy had told Bloom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bloom asked, close to tears, as she looked at each and every one of them in confusion. They couldn't stand the sorrow in her eyes, and were worried that they had messed it up with her.

"We didn't want to scare you, and we weren't sure how receptive you would be of use if you knew." Griffin spoke, coming to bend down in front of her daughter.

"So, when were you going to tell me." She spoke angrily, and was met by silence and winces. She was angry, and they knew they had to be at least partially careful not to wake the dragon.

"I just wish you had been honest with me…. I don't care. She just wanted to spite me, and tear me apart. You care and love me. I don't doubt that, and you know that I feel the same. And if your intention was to hurt me you have already done so." Sighing Bloom rubbed her forehead. The others smiled at her in relief. Griselda placed a kiss to her cheek, concerned. She took it so well.

"So, what have you done to Stella?" Du Four asked causing Elditrude and Zarathustra to grin each from their respected other halves sides.

"Why would I have done anything to her?" Bloom looked up at them, trying to seem innocent, however the grin that stretched across her face gave it away.

"Because it's you and she was stirring the shit." Zarathustra stated dryly, making the family snort in amusement.

"I may be setting up a small prank on her, you'll just have to wait and see, after all it is Saturday tomorrow." Her grin turned manic, as she let her other side out, causing her family to chuckle, yes, this would be an amusing weekend. Or so they hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bloom smirked the next morning at Griselda as she was getting dressed at Stella's irate screams.

"I suppose that the sound of Stella screaming will become a natural occurrence for the length of her stay?" The brown-haired woman asked, shaking her head, and heading out the door Bloom behind her. The red headed girl looked up at her, eyes wide.

"What do you mean? Why does everyone blame me? I'm innocent." The rest of their family joined them, looking sceptically at her. When they reached the sun fairy's room the students parted for them, and the sight that met them was one they would never forget.  
The roof was gone, and a huge plant had Stella's bed in its grasp, she was sat looking down at them, unable to move due to a vine being wrapped around her legs. Looking closer the scales of her skin had been changed to orange and purple, making it so not only did her skin colour clash but anything she wore would as well. Grizelda and the other staff members struggled to hold back their laughter. Palladium tried to untangle the vine into letting Stella down, however it took two full hours and then the plant just suddenly dropped the bed, leaving Stella swinging by her ankle before dropping her to. The elf made sure the sun fairy was not hurt before leaving her to it, ignoring her complaints about Bloom pranking her all the time.

Bloom herself was pleased with the prank she had managed to pull of successfully without anyone being any the wiser. However, she was now feeling deadly serious and worried. Looking down at a small white stick she waited for a result that would possibly change the rest of her life. Softly Bloom sighed pacing the length of the bathroom. What would she tell Griselda? What if she was? What would she do? Would she keep it? Would she get rid of it? No, definitely keep it, getting rid of it was something that was not suited for her.   
After what seem like an eternity the small stick gave a small beep indicating that it was done. Steeling herself she took a deep breath and looked down, bursting into tears. Positive. She sunk back onto the toilet seat wondering what to do next. Suddenly she stood, deciding that she would keep it to herself until the evening when she could get her full family together. So, next step: To her mother's office. Walking swiftly along campus she reached her destination and knocked hearing an answer.

Peeking her head around the door Bloom grinned as her Mother set her pen down, looking curious as to what her daughter was doing in her free period. She normally spent those with Palladium or Griselda. She watched as her daughter came to sit on her desk beside her, taking her hand to squeeze it.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you dear, but you don't normally pay me visits during free time." Faragonda asked making the red head grin mischievously.

"He's otherwise occupied at the moment with his lovely wife." Faragonda chuckled at this, knowing that any time they could get they would spend it together.

"I see, so you thought that you would spend it with your mother." Bloom nodded, wanting to share her news with her but she knew she wanted to see the faces of all her family. So she asked her if she would ask the professors of the two schools to meet them for an hour this evening.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" The older woman asked her daughter in concern, wanting to know if she could do anything to help.

"I'm fine, I just have something to tell you all. It's good news…. I hope." Bloom smirked as she watched her mother wondering what news she wanted to tell. They talked for a while longer before Bloom hugged Faragonda goodbye to get ready for class, and the headmistress called her wife, telling her about her odd conversation with their daughter.  
That evening the small family was gathered in the living room, Bloom was explaining the spell she used for the prank on Stella to Zarathustra and Elditrude sipping on a strawberry smoothie.  
The others watched the young woman in curiosity, especially Griselda as she honestly had no idea what was going on. This worried her, but she trusted her younger partner with her life, finding comfort in the fact that if it was something serious she would have already told her.

"Come on then, you've brought us here to tell us something. We've been waiting all day, so what is it?" Codatorta asked becoming impatient. Bloom gestured them all to take a seat again. She stood in front of them, uncharacteristically nervous suddenly, hoping they would take it as well as she hoped they would.

"Well, I wanted to tell all of you together this… I wanted to see your faces together." At this she grinned at them and they all shook their heads.   
"But I also wanted to only have to tell it once, so…. I'm pregnant." The news was met with gasps from their family. Bloom had spelled cameras to take photos of her family's faces from where they were hidden. Griselda sat there in shocked silence for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Griselda asked softly, slowly standing. Bloom nodded smiling hopefully.

"Yeah." Picking her up the brown-haired woman spun her around, kissing her.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me." Griselda whispered into the red heads ear, tears of happiness running down her face. The females of the family squealed stepping up to hug their youngest member. Zarathustra and Elditrude cuddled her to them before pulling back grinning manically.

"Well that stole our thunder…. We’re pregnant too!" The rest of the family stood in stunned silence before Wizgiz and Saladin groaned.

"Great two hormonal witches and a hormonal Bloom. We’re certainly going to be in for an interesting twelve months." Wizgiz spoke sarcastically, making some of the others pale. This would be interesting.

"Wait…. Twelve months?" Bloom asked becoming increasingly worried. Du Four chuckled at the clueless red head, she found her adorable, and made the men feel increasingly uncomfortable, which she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Griselda laid on her side, softly stroking her girlfriend’s hair as she slept peacefully. Last night had been surprising for the both of them, and slightly stressful for the red head. She could hardly believe she was going to be a mother, and she was grateful to the fire fairy for giving her the chance. 

Bloom had been worried about carrying the baby for twelve months, not knowing that since the baby would be half vampire it would stay inside her that long. This was awkward for the males to listen to as the women explained the small differences in pregnancy. 

The women took great pleasure in watching the males squirm and blush different shades of red. Bloom had taken it surprisingly well, but Griselda thought that it was partially due to how exhausted she was and partially her easy-going nature.   
Softy she pressed a kiss to the younger girl's forehead and watched as her eyelids softly fluttered open revealing sleepy blue eyes. Grinning Bloom kissed Griselda's cheek sitting up and stretching.

Chuckling she watched as the red head stumble to their bathroom and flip the shower switch on. Bloom really wasn't a morning person. Griselda got dressed and went to fetch them both a cup of coffee from the small kitchen off the side to the teachers living room.   
She saw Faragonda and Palladium in the kitchen and greeted them both a good morning as they chuckled when Griselda reached for a bigger cup to use for Bloom. Once she had had a coffee or two she was much more approachable. However, that just made Griselda love her more. 

Bloom stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and eyed the coffee gratefully as Griselda held it out.

"Thanks." She spoke softly, warming her hands on the cup, taking a sip. Griselda smiled at her as she moved to sit on the couch in the living room, enjoying the quietness of the school.

Bloom was sat on the desk at the front of the class teaching the students about different healing plants, their properties and how they differed from planet to planet. What really had the students interested was the fact that Bloom was then able to compare the magical plants to the plants found on earth. 

Sometimes the students got derailed asking questions about the type of people to use the natural products. Palladium had let Bloom do a small presentation to each of the year groups about the history of people using the plants, and their religion. The elf smiled softly at his pregnant friend, enjoying the way she brought what she was teaching to life, and the way she engaged with the students. 

Palladium took over the lesson for the second half of the hour, explaining the basics for using magical plants in potions. The class were still engaged and Bloom handed out the information sheets for the homework that was due for the following week. Sighing she watched as eyes followed her from a few of the drooling students. She was flattered, however defiantly not interested. The students had been crushing on the young woman since the beginning of her teaching career, and allot of them were jealous of Griselda, which caused a few problems at first.

Stella however sat at the back of the first-year class glaring at her old friend. She hated that now the red head had control of her, and she hated that the red head was making the blondes life harder. It was Bloom's fault Stella was sure. Her life had spiralled downward miserably since meeting the red head.   
However, she was glad that she was meeting up with her friends, they had always cheered her up, and it helped that it would upset Bloom to see the Winx girls again. Stella grinned, until she caught Bloom with her hand resting on her stomach protectively, smiling down at it, as she stood at the side of the room. This put Stella's thoughts into gear and she subtly cast a spell revealing that the fire fairy was indeed pregnant. Knowing Bloom she would want to keep it quiet for as long as she possibly could…. Therefore, I'll just have to make sure the opposite is done.

Picking up her books the sun fairy quickly vacated the small classroom. She would make sure Bloom would have an afternoon she would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Stella hadn't bargained for an extra hour of nature class during the afternoon. Palladium had decided to spring a small test for the first years, and Stella hated it. She walked the swamp, probably filled with things that wanted to do atrocious things to her newly tuned back to normal hair. Or, at least, that's what _she_ was sure of. The rest of the class was sure that she was just put on Magix to annoy the hell out of them, and this was before the class expedition had even begun. 

Bloom quickly got fed up with Stella's moaning, making Palladium chuckle as he watched his friends’ expression become more and more irritated. Suddenly Bloom spotted something that would at least give her a good chuckle as either way she would spend the next few hours with Stella's complaints. Might as well make it so that she didn't want to kill her too much.

Subtly Bloom moved her hand, making a plant stretch out and trip Stella up so she fell right into it. Influencing the plant, she had it wrap around her, leaving the other students alone. Heating it up slightly, she caused the process to fasten before she then rushed over and proceeded to pretend to help get it off her. Standing up Stella looked at herself trying to straighten out her clothes before they moved on, her scowling all the way.

Out of the corner of her eye Bloom watched as Stella began to scratch, she smirked knowing that it would get a whole lot worse within the next few hours. It did, but at least her complaining was bearable to Bloom, as she had gotten her back for the time she had to spend with her. She found it honestly tiring trying to put up with the sun fairy. And to think she had once been friends with her.

_God, my hormones are making me worse. Oh well, too bad for Stella._

Bloom shrugged her thoughts off, walking ahead with Palladium they subtly left the class behind, and they teleported themselves to their spot, hidden away where their cameras are. Palladium burst out laughing knowing exactly what Bloom had done, and it was of the many reasons he loved his best friend.

The two sat drinking tea, watching their students participate. Or in Stella's case being strung to a tree by her legs and abandoned by her team. Palladium wondered if he should go rescue his student however Bloom convinced him it would be best for her to stay tied up as it would give her team a fighting chance. 

So they sat hearing Stella's calls for help as a rash started to come out on her body, making her try to scratch even more. The rest of the students who passed her laughed and carried on, causing the yellow haired girl to scream in annoyance. Bloom rolled her eyes, and burned the rope, allowing the fairy to drop to the ground, hitting it hard. Palladium just shook his head, glad not to be on the red head's bad side.

Without Stella her team came in first, with Palladium having to go and rescue her and take her to Ophelia. Griselda laughed as her girlfriends explained innocently that the plant attacked her, knowing full well it was Bloom who had made the plant attack the girl. Faragonda had to try and resist laughing as the rest of the staff joined them at the table grinning at the young red head.

  
"Brilliant. I loved it, and the best thing was that she suspected nothing." Du Four hugged the young red head, she had laughed a long time when WizGiz told her. Suddenly there was a big commotion and the Winx girls walked through the door causing the professors to stand, and Griselda to pull Bloom to her side, offering comfort, as Tecna asked a question that put all the Professors instantly on edge.

"Bloom! Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant? And how does Stella know?" Bloom paled as gasps echoed around the room from the students. Faragonda angrily ushered the professors and Winx to an unused classroom off the hall, casting silencing spells, and a spell to make sure nothing untoward happened while the staff was gone. Bloom looked at her old friends in anger and hurt, and Faragonda steeled herself, knowing that it couldn't possibly end well.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"You have no right to come here and shout. No right at all. You gave it up when you decided to ignore me and judge me. You gave it up when you judged me and all witches on how they were born. So why are you even here and why the hell do you feel as though I should have told you?" Bloom shouted angrily.

She was tired of them all, they were acting like children. Why could they not just let it go? They only wanted her friendship when it suited them, and she was determined not to let them ruin her life further. To not let them try and make her feel like it was all her fault. She wasn't ashamed of who her parents were, and she would never be ashamed. She loved her Papa and Mother. They cared for her, and she them. The others winced at her, seeing her magic flaring around her subtly as the room heated up with her temper, they were glad she got the first word in though, they could see how much this affected the so called 'friends'.  


"We are friends, and we have never had a good encounter with any of the witches so we were only a bit cautious Bloom, no need to over react. How are you pregnant anyway? Sky broke up with you when he found out." Musa asked oblivious to angering her old professors. Even Palladium wanted to slap them.

"Is that why you ignored me? Is that why when you found out you wanted me to move out? You weren't there. You haven't been for a couple of years now. This isn't any of your business who I am with or what I do with my life. Did you know Stella's come back to school?" At this the sun fairy flushed in embarrassment.

"Or were you going to tell me how you were cheating on Riven with Sky? Or how Your getting married to Helia, Flora? When were you going to tell me Layla that you're now the Queen in training? Techna you didn't tell me you had moved in with Timmy. The only two of our group of 'friends' that stuck around and still talk to me are Riven and Brandon. Both of which have nothing to do with you and are about to start training to be Professors at Red Fountain. What does this tell you about how goof of friends you are?" Now Blooms voice was deadly, making Griselda shiver as she stepped forwards to place a comforting hand on Bloom's shoulder.

The girls stood there in shock as the rest of the Professors came to stand beside her. This made them shocked and feel uncomfortable as they never wanted to think of them in a family setting, they were simply Professors to them.

"Griselda got Bloom knocked up." Stella gloated, wanting to get Bloom back for the dig. Then Bloom lost it, and before any of the Professors could grab Bloom she had each and every member of the Winx pinned to the wall.  


"I have had enough. Of all of you. Stella you are my student and nothing else and you will treat me with respect. As for the rest of you stay out of my life and away from me. This is you last and only warning." Faragonda quickly took the red head's hand leading her out of the door leaving the girls with Du Four, Avalon and Palladium. The other followed the two women as Faragonda ordered Bloom to stay and relax and take a nap. She had a feeling that reporters would snap the news up from the children and she wanted to protect her daughter from that. Griselda comforted her girlfriend as she cried, hating the tears that stained her face.

All of a sudden five screams pierced the air, and Du Four later told them that a truck full of horse poo magically dropped from the ceiling and on top of them, causing the teachers and students to laugh and leave them.

That evening Bloom walked through the doors, Griselda's arm wrapped around her waist as the two laughed. She tried to act normal as she possibly good, trying to ignore the stares that were sent her way. She spoke with the rest of her family who were all concerned about her.

All of them hated to see her upset. The hall was filled with whispers about Bloom, and Stella was noticeably missing. She was out with the Winx girls, and the Professors were glad of her absence as it allowed Bloom room to breathe. Griffin came walking down the hallway as the family exited the dining room, quickly coming to envelope Bloom in a hug.  


"Are you alright?" She asked, worried after all the news and rumours she had heard about her daughter today. She hated the idea of people taking advantage of the fact she was pregnant, using it to gain five minutes of fame.  


"I'm fine Pappa, just tired. It hurt allot, but I'm okay now, don't worry. I made sure they stunk before leaving." Griffin chuckled at this, knowing full well that it would have been a moment to have a camera, but hating that they wouldn't leave her alone. Slowly the family walked upstairs, Griffin's arm wrapped around her daughter's waist protectively.  


_At least the grandbabies will be safe_. Faragonda thought fondly, looking around at her family, all were protective of the read head, and they couldn't imagine what they would do if someone were to try and hurt her grandchild and their niece or nephew. They spent a few hours just talking, Griffin there gave Bloom and Du Four someone else to bounce sarcastic remarks off, making the other laugh in amusement. It was just after ten when Bloom felt exhausted, it had been a long day, and the vampire pregnancy was really starting to kick in. Griselda seeing this smirked and carted her girlfriend off to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	17. Chapter Seventeen

It had been ten months since Bloom had found out she was pregnant and other than the incident with the Winx everything had quietened down. The small family had begun to prepare for the new babies that were going to be introduced into their families. Three nurseries had been set up both at Alfea and Cloud Tower so that the mothers could stay at either school if needed. Bloom, Zarathustra and Elditrude were big now with the pregnancy, and allot of shopping was done to prepare for this. Currently the three women were sat together in Alfea's gardens talking amongst themselves and drinking fruit juices.

"I can’t wait till I can drink again. As soon as I'm able I want to get drunk." Zarathustra grumbled as the other two agreed.

"Well let’s vow then that when we can we will get drunk and cause havoc." Elditrude grinned madly, the two returning the look three-fold. They had decided to get some air for a few hours, and if the family were hones they were grateful for the reprieve. The three were highly emotional with all the emotions. Especially Bloom who was only human with a half vampire baby growing inside her. One minute the three could be angry as hell, the net playing jokes and pranks and the next crying their eyes out. Bloom remembered one such incident with fondness.

* * *

 

_(Flashback's) Bloom headed to her mum’s office after being tripped up by the root of a plant. She sniffled loudly opening the double doors that led to her Mothers private work space. Faragonda looked up at her sobbing daughter from her wife's lap before they both hurried over wrapping her into a gentle hug, minding her stomach._  


_"What's wrong dear? What happened?" Faragonda asked as Griffin's protective instinct blew up, she would_ ** _Murder_** _anyone who dare hurt her daughter. Who dare make her cry. They would soon see what true pain really was._  


_"I tripped…. There was a plant and it grabbed my ankle…. I fell, but mum… What about the baby." Bloom explained through heavy intakes of air as she kept crying, wailing at the end. Griffin's anger quickly diminished as she led Bloom to the small couch and sat her down before doing a small simple spell that showed if the baby was alright. It was, a small pink hue hovered in the air, however the three gasped as the light seemed to be two. Quickly casting another spell to find out the sex of the baby two small pink lights hovered over her stomach causing the red head to once again burst into tears._  


* * *

 

_"T Twins…. I'm having twins! Stupid hormones." The two elder women laughed as Bloom roughly tried to scrub the tears away._  


_"I'm so proud of you Bloom. We all are." Softly Faragonda placed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, squeezing her close as Griffin smiled, a rare tear slipping down her cheek in happiness._

_(End Flashback's)_

* * *

 

"What do you think about going to see a film tonight?" Bloom asked the two witches as she rubbed her stomach, the two looked at one another grinning, knowing she meant on Earth where all the best films came out.

"Sure, sounds great. What film though?" Zarathustra asked, taking a sip from her apple smoothie and sighing. Drink indeed.

"No idea. Don't really care. Anything really." The red head smiled as the rest of the family came to join them. Griselda sat behind Bloom, cuddling her as the younger woman snuggled into her. She offered the brown-haired woman her cup to try a raspberry smoothie, who did and grimaced slightly handing it back to her as Du Four chuckled.

"Leave that to the pregnant one." Saladin smirked, as Bloom slapped him.

"There is nothing wrong with raspberry." The young woman giggled as her other half blew one on her, swatting her away. The others laughed at the antics of the two, glad to see them both in good spirits. Palladium opened the picnic basket, him and Avalon getting all the food out. The family started to make their sandwiches, the men watching as bloom cut a banana up and put I in her sandwich spreading mayonnaise on top.

"I'm glad that men don't get pregnant." Codatorta looked at the sandwich in disgust, making Bloom stick her tongue out. They chatted between themselves, messing around and having fun, until they went to get ready for the night’s activities ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

They arrived in downtown Gardenia via Bloom transporting them. Walking out of an empty alleyway Bloom looked around and smiled. She liked Gardenia and Earth, it would always hold a special place in her heart, however there were still many memories as well as people that she wasn't so fond of. Griselda slipped a soothing arm around her pregnant wife's waist, placing a kiss to her forehead. Bloom giggled playfully swatting her away as the family walked down the sidewalk towards the cinema, the others watching the two in amusement.

"Bloom!" A male voice shouted, and the red head looked up to see her former parents stood in front of them, looking surprised, and unhappy. "You're pregnant! What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he pulled Vanessa closer to him in fear of all the magical beings. The said magical beings quickly closed in on their youngest member, Griffin and Faragonda placing gentle hands on her shoulders, ready to defend their daughter.

"Hey! Yeah, I am, I'll be having it in a couple of months. And were here to see a film." Feeling awkward the red head looked up at her mate, grateful to see he looking down at her. Their eyes connected, and she rubbed her back.

"Well I hope it goes well. Come on Mike." Vanessa tried to quickly drag the man away as he watched the interaction between the two women, the expression on his face darkening.

"I never raised you to be gay Bloom! How could you? You disgust me, your filthy and your lifestyle is completely wrong! You are to never show your face near our home young lady. I will not have you ruin our good name!" Mike shouted, his face red as people stared. Bloom's eyes filled with tears as her hormones kicked in at someone she once cared about.

"ENOUGH! I suggest you leave, now. You have insulted Bloom enough, and I want you gone, unless you want to be on the receiving end of my magic!" Griselda immediately came to the defence of her pregnant girlfriend as Palladium handed her a tissue, as he and Du Four tried to calm her down. Mike glowered at them, but swiftly dragged his wife away, leaving the family with a very hormonal Bloom. It took a while, but they managed to calm her, and Du Four whisked her away from the group to fix her make up in the nearest restroom.

After that small escapade, the family continued on to the cinema and stood debating on what film they wanted to watch. They settled on an action film in the end, and Bloom on the way in pondered on the fact that she didn't feel quite right. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong during the course of the evening. She dismissed it though, passing the feeling off as due to her hormones, they were quite erratic lately. She took a few calm breaths to steady and calm herself. The family took seats towards the back of the cinema for the pregnant women. Bloom cuddled into Griffin's side, as the witch placed a kiss to her forehead, waiting for Griselda to return with the nacho's. Soon enough the film started and the family were all taken with the big screen film, however Bloom started to feel more pain, pain like she had never felt like before. Carefully she leaned over to her Pappa.

"I don't feel so good." Griffin looked at her daughter before casting a spell to see what was wrong. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw that Bloom was going into labour! She ushered everyone up and out, as Bloom's pain increased and her water broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for the end!

"Oh my goodness! Are the babies okay?" Bloom asked between gasps of breath, leaning over her bed. Faragonda, Griselda and Griffin were in panic mode, worrying if their daughter was going to be ok. Palladium stood beside Bloom, rubbing her back as Zarathustra stood leaning over, allowing the young woman to squeeze her hand.

"I'm glad you haven't been changed yet, otherwise you'd break my hand." Bloom let out a weary chuckle before another contraction hit. Griselda and her parents hovered nervously, trying to calm her. The males stood back looking pale.

"I'll just go grab Ophelia." Avalon told the women, moving towards the door, unable to take his eyes off his adopted little sister.

"I'll join you." All the men barring Palladium spoke up, rushing out to follow him.

"Chicken's!" Bloom shouted out, letting out a laugh causing the others to chuckle along as they helped her up onto the bed.

Half an hour later Bloom was still having contractions, one about every fifteen minutes. She was tired, and Ophelia quietly pulled Griselda and her parents to the side to explain they needed to tell her she could do it, even when she thought she couldn't as she was to give birth to two half vampires when already weak. The red head had been having to drink blood due to the twins feeding off her for the last couple of months, and Palladium was currently trying to coax her into drinking ore, hoping that it would improve her stamina.

"Oh god, its starting." Du Four and Elditrude too her hands helping her off the bed, as the four rushed to her side.

"Breathe Bloom." Ophelia coached Grizelda tried to breathe with her. Bloom focused on this as much as she could, screaming when she felt the need to push. She tried to listen to her body, and do what it told her, and slowly the contractions came faster, but more painful.

"I thought you said it would be quicker than a normal human birth!" She growled out, looking up into her Pappa's face who paled slightly.

"Well it is…. You're doing really well, not long to go now dear." Softly the green skinned witch stroked Blooms hair, trying to offer comfort. The situation made her feel useless and nervous, she wanted to help her daughter but she couldn't bare to see her in pain. She was good at healing, but she understood now when people said it was different with family. It was.

"Ahhhh." Bloom screeched out, as the women and elf coaxed her to push hard.

"That's it Bloom one more push and it'll be out." Ophelia supported the baby as her mother gave one final long push, making her Mother and Mate feel like she was going to break their hands. She was strong for a human! She cried out in relief, collapsing back onto the bed as the men stared in horror. Then they saw the small new infant and they were instantly filled with a new joy and love that only a baby could bring.

"Wonderful, now I have to do it again….. You think we are ever doing that again you are sadly mistaken!" Griselda paled as her mate glared at her, her magic pulsating. Ophelia snickered, used to the threats of women in labour. She had delivered the twins herself from Griffin.

Handing the bundle to the new mother she watched as she was filled with utter tenderness at the new little arrival. Griselda hesitantly touched her daughter's soft, short hair.

"She's beautiful!" Bloom gasped, her Mother and Pappa grinned at her, kissing her head. She would be a wonderful mother.

Palladium handed Avalon the infant though as once again a contraction hit the new mother, the process starting over again.

"Griffin sit behind Bloom now." The healer demanded, startling Faragonda and Griffin. The healer looked at Faragonda beckoning her down.

"I need you to help heal her, she's bleeding!" The healer hissed as Palladium, Griffin and Du Four tried to keep her calm, Griselda stared at the two in worry, hoping her mate and child was ok, praying that they were. The two women focused their magic, sending a jet of healing energy into the red head stopping the flow of blood slowly. To slow.

"Grizelda exchange blood, just enough to start the transformation." The brown haired women looked from Ophelia to her clearly struggling mate. She had lost to much blood, they could all see that, she was panting and her body glistened with the sweat of her effort to get her baby out.

"Please save the baby!" The mother looked at her mother, tears in her eyes. Faragonda looked away, unable to stand the heartbreak that was clearly plastered across her daughters face. Griselda bit bloom, before feeding her. I can't lose her. I just can't. The vampire venom ran through Bloom's body, coaxing her body to work harder, trying to fix and heal itself, helping the young mother give the last few pushes needed to get her baby out. Silence followed.

"Why isn't she crying? What's wrong with her? Is she ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


	20. Chapter Twenty

Bloom sat crying into Griselda as she watched Ophelia and Palladium try to save her baby girl. She didn't understand what was wrong with her, but she wanted her to be ok. Suddenly she saw Ophelia gently tap the baby's heart and a stream of magic envelope it, causing the fragile baby to let out a cry.

 

Bloom sighed in relief, laughing as she cried holding her two new babies to her. Griselda sat beside her Faragonda on the other and Griffin behind, the others coming to sit and stare at the two new arrivals. _I was right, she's going to be a brilliant mother._ Palladium thought softly, smiling fondly at his best friend as he kissed his still pregnant wife's head.

 

Du Four awoke to the sound of a baby's cry. Bloom was out for the count, completely exhausted as her body made the adjustment into a vampire and her sudden birth. Griselda and the others had left to deal with the school board for the school's in the magic dimension. So she volunteered to stay behind. Standing up from the chair beside the young woman she walked over to the baby, picking up the crying new born.

_She's utterly beautiful, the perfect mix of both her parents…._ The red clad woman was completely taken by the two children, and she vowed to be the best aunt ever. Picking up a warm bottle she fed the tiny infant, cuddling her close. Wondering what name the child would end up with. Bloom had been to exhausted after the birth to even contemplate that with her wife.

 

"You're really good with her you know?" Bloom asked sleepily, smiling up at the startled woman who grinned sheepishly.  


"Thank you, I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you." Du Four sat beside the younger woman, who grinned at her.  


"Don't worry, I don't mind. As much as I love them I'm still pretty sore, so you feeding her really helps." Du Four looked at the younger girl worriedly, wondering if she was okay.  


"I'm fine just sore, and hungry." Du Four nodded, she remembered when she had first made the change how hungry she had been and was surprised that Bloom was completely fine with Ophelia and the babies.

 

_Although I probably shouldn't be, she certainly takes everything in stride._ She shook her head in amusement, eternity certainly wouldn't be boring with the red head around.  
The two talked for a while, Du Four cradling the now asleep baby as Griffin poked her head around the door.

 

"How are you feeling dear?" Going to her daughter’s side she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and handing her a small cup of blood. Her daughter grinned up at her, taking the drink gratefully, sipping it.  


"I'm okay, or at least will be in a couple of days. At least I'll keep Griselda busy until term starts back up again." The women chuckled at the young mother, knowing that her mate would do everything in her power to make sure Bloom was comfy and safe, let alone her children.  


"Unfortunately, I have some bad news." Griffin scowled slightly. "Somehow the press knows that you've given birth early, and there are plenty of unkind rumours going around." Griffin's temper rose as she watched the slightly mystified and hurt look on her daughter's face. Someone was going to pay!  


"How would they know? Unless they've been following us? But are they really that desperate?" The answer that floated through Du Fours and Griffin's minds was less than complimentary about the press and their annoying underhanded ways.  


"Unfortunately, yes they are and them following us is certainly a possibility. I'm sorry sweetheart." Griffin, took Bloom's hand, her gaze unnaturally soft and maternal.  


"It's ok. Zelda and I will just have to show them our beautiful twins!" Bloom grinned evilly as the two women sweat dropped, wondering what the young woman was planning.

 

Later that evening, Bloom had the family and Ophelia take a photo with her and the babies posting it online, with some rather justified but ungraceful language directed at the press, as only half an hour later news reports of the broadcasting building had turned into a waterfall. This baffled many of the workers there but Bloom turned to grin at the twins sat by her waist.  


"Thanks, that a pretty awesome prank." The two nodded at her, grinning manically, loving the fact that she liked to prank and annoy people just as much as they did. Eternity was going to be action packed with them and their children running around causing havoc, and the three wouldn't have it any way. Griselda sighed in contentment, kissing her mate's forehead, looking over to her sleeping children resting in their cots. She couldn't be happier or prouder. Life was good.  


Palladium shook his head fondly at his wife's antics, looking forwards to when their baby was due, he loved Bloom's little children, and couldn't wait to be able to show both his, his sister in law's and best friends children to garden and play with. He hoped the family would see many more children in the future, as did the rest of them. The family watched as the red head slowly fell asleep, talking amongst themselves, trying not to wake her. This was more than they all could ever imagined, and they were grateful to be blessed with one another.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Take care <3


End file.
